


Twin Detectives

by Septiscapebois



Series: The Reed-Kamski Alliance [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And a bitch, Android Gavin, Android Gavin is a good boi too, F/F, F/M, Hank is mad, M/M, Multi, Nothing is happening this chapter, This is trash, Wow Gavin is sarcastic and angry, but I love him, but he a good boi, this is somewhat from Gavin's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiscapebois/pseuds/Septiscapebois
Summary: [A lot of things will be different from canon, like timelines, cases, and people.]Gavin Reed is confused when he sees an Android sitting on the floor by his desk. He is even more confused when he realized the Android looks exactly like him. When he demands an answer, Fowler only tells him the Android was sent to the DPD from Elijah Kamski himself. Now forced to work with his Android counterpart, Gavin Reed is starting to wonder if the world is against him.





	Twin Detectives

"What the fuck is that thing?" 

"Holy fuck, Reed's got a clone. Hah!" 

"Lieutenant-" 

The morning had been full of confusion for Gavin Reed and his awfully irritating peers. They would bother him with questions and taunts, as if he knew where it came from and as if the android being here was his fault. The moment he saw the bastard sitting by his desk, on the floor, no less, he stormed up to Fowler's office, demanding him to explain. "What the fuck, Fowler?!" Was how the conversation started. Fowler looked at him, calmly (which is surprising), as if he expected this reaction.

"You'll have to be more specific. There is a lot of "what the fuck" going on, these days." Fowler responds, fighting back a smirk at Gavin's indignant sputters. "That- that thing by my desk! What the fuck?!" Gavin yelled, waving his hands around, wildly. "Well, he claims that Elijah Kamski sent him, for a reason he'll only tell you." Fowler says.

Gavin's left eye twitched. "Yeah, well-" Gavin was cut off by the door opening. The android Gavin had been referring to had opened the door, entering the office, and closed. Gavin glared at it, apparently offended. "Continue, won't you, I don't have all day." Fowler says, snapping his fingers impatiently.

Gavin turns toward Fowler, the snapping grabbing ahold of his attention. He narrowed his eyes. "What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked, gesturing to it. "Work with him, obviously." "Wha- Fuck no! There is no way I'm-"

Long story short, Gavin Reed is partners with an android, and he was forced to work on the deviant cases with Hank and, his plastic poodle, Connor. He sighed every five minutes, feeling as if the world was against him. 

"Hey, Reed!" Yeah, the world really seemed to be against him. "For fucks sake-, What do you want?" Gavin asks, lifting his head off of the desk to look at the Lieutenant. "Who's your clone over there?" "Why's it matter to you?" "I wanna know how long you'll be here, since there's an android here to take your place."

The android opened it's eyes at that, tilting it's head at Hank. "Detective, is the elderly man bothering you?" It asked, accidentally offending the Lieutenant. "Well fuck you too." Hank says, glaring at the android. "There is no 'too,' Lieutenant, I was never interested." It replied.

It was silent for a while, before Gavin burst out laughing. "H-holy f-fuck!" Connor had tried to calm down the Lieutenant, failing as he started to curse the android out. "How the fuck dare you?!" He yells, and the android replied, calmly, "How dare I not?"

Gavin watched amusedly as the two traded words, before they were shut up by Fowler, who noticed that the entire DPD was watching the exchange.

Gavin laughed again one final time, he had never seen Hank's face so red, before calming himself down. The android seemed content with whatever it felt it accomplished, and leaned against the desk. 

An hour had passed, and Gavin had finally gotten sick of the android sitting on the floor. "Hey, dipshit, get the fuck off of the floor when you're talking to me." He said, and the android tilted it's head, before nodding, and standing up. It stood there awkwardly, before Gavin face palmed. "Get a chair, dipshit." It went to get a chair, then placed it next to Gavin, then tilted it's head as if it didn't know what to do next. 

Gavin squinted his eyes at the android, wondering if something was wrong with it. "Are you dense? Sit in the fucking chair, dumbass." Gavin hisses, and the android "oh"'ed in realization, then sat down. Gavin shook his head, sighing. This was gonna be tough.

After a few more minutes, Gavin remembered something from earlier. "Hey wait... Fowler said you said you were sent here by Eli- Uh, Kamski, or something, right?" He asked, and the android nodded it's head. "Yes. He sent me to you, particularly. He told me my mission was to protect and aid you." Gavin blinked. Protect and aid him? The thing didn't even know it was supposed to sit in a chair, how the hell was it going to "protect" him? "What for?" Gavin asked, unsure if he was offended Elijah thought he needed protection, or confused as to why the android had to look like him. "He fears that someone- Ah, excuse me. He fears that something is after you. A deviant, he says." The android version of himself replied, before blinking and turning to look over at Connor and Hank. His gaze lingered on Connor.

Gavin took time to process this. A deviant? After him? What for? Why? What's going on? Why is this thing glaring at Connor like that?

"Detective, I have done a scan of this room, and there appears to be many people who wish to cause you bodily harm. Perhaps this is not a safe environment for you." The android says out loud, drawing some attention, startling Gavin out of his thoughts. Gavin stared at it, confused. "The hell are you- What- let me go-!" It had grabbed ahold of his wrist, pulling Gavin out of the precinct, ignoring Gavin's protests.

One they were outside Gavin snatched his wrist back, causing the android to turn towards him. "What the fuck is wrong with- Ow! Son of a fuck!" Gavin cursed, rubbing his sore wrist. He was about to glare at the android, who hung it's head, as if disappointed in himself, then took a look at it's face. "What- what the fuck is up with you?" He asked. "I have failed my mission to keep you from getting hurt. I moved too fast, and didn't explain the situation. This caused  me to end up being the cause of your pain." It explained, making Gavin roll his eyes. "Dude. Shut up, you didn't hurt me-" "I didn't?" "No! I just yanked my arm back and hurt my wrist a little. It's not that serious." 

The android looked up, seemingly relieved. "Now can you tell me what you dragged me out here for?" Gavin asked, back to his normal self. He noticed the android's LED shone pink, and wondered what that meant, he had never seen that before, then red, then yellow, then finally blue. "That Connor model. He's dangerous." The android says, Gavin noticing it's use of "he," blinking. "Really now?" Gavin said, sarcastically. "Yes. I have not completed my scan of his system, but I've noticed his software instability is incredibly high. And one if the reasons for it was violent and sadistic behavior." 

Gavin dropped his sarcasm, tilting his head. "Wait, you serious?" He had asked, and the android nodded.

Damn.

Gavin knew that bastard was crazy, especially after the first interrogation with Ortiz's android, but this was another whole level of crazy. Gavin made a note to himself to stay clear of Connor for a while. 

"What are we going to say when we go back in? You did kinda yell out loud about people wanting to cause me ''bodily harm,'' and shit." It blinked at Gavin's question, it's LED turning yellow, then back blue as it had a solution. "Lucky us, detective. We were just assigned a case. A man was found dead in an android strip club. They want us to come and investigate."

Gavin sighed, before opening his mouth to speak. "Will-" "Lieutenant Anderson and Connor will be there as well, but don't worry, Detective. I'll be there to protect you from any harm." Gavin rolled his eyes at the thing, before gesturing to his car.

The two got in, and Gavin drove away.


End file.
